


"Faith" drabble

by Mystic_reader



Series: Deanna!Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Episode: s01e12 Faith, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_reader/pseuds/Mystic_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wanted to add for my version of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Faith" drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren’t mine. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> Some canon episodes never happened in my universe. For a full list of episodes and the order they appear in this universe, along with any other changes, you can go to [GirlDeanFic](http://girldeanfic.tumblr.com/masterpost) on Tumblr.

Dee goes to sleep that night in the motel while Sam sits up looking for a way to save her. Finally, at 3am, he can't keep his eyes open anymore but instead of climbing into his own bed, he crawls in behind Dee. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

Sam's tried everything he can think of, used every resource at his disposal, to try to find a way to save Dee, and found nothing. So, right now, all he wants to do is hold her. Dee rouses a bit and mumbles a halfhearted protest but she doesn't try to pull away. In fact, she actually pulls on Sam’s arm a little to get him closer. Seconds later, she's asleep again.

Sam hasn't been this close to Dee since the morning he left for college, when he’d woken up with her still asleep in his arms. Leaving her there that day was the hardest thing he’d ever done. And he’s only just gotten Dee back. He is _not_ going to lose her again.


End file.
